A Trainer from Hoenn battles Brock of Kanto
by AwesomeAndy
Summary: Some how I think you guys can guess this, but this trainer from Hoenn region heads to Pewter City and battles Brock.


The trainer stood confidently outside the gym. Hoenn may not have been a great success for his team of three, but Kanto would be. He was sure of it. His team was tougher than they had ever been, and he'd never felt so good. He had already arrived in Pewter City. Personally it should be called Pewter Town in his opinion, but still. The Museum Fossils were kind of impressive, and some of the local Pokémon had fought pretty fiercely against his team, though they fled before he could capture them.

The trainer stopped outside the gym, walking over to the sign. Then he entered the gym, grinning at the entire rock theme. He'd beat Roxanne; he'd beat this Brock guy too.

"Hello, I am Brock, the rock hard gym leader of Pewter City," said a young man on a rock platform "Who wants to challenge me?"

"Grey," replied the trainer "the Wanderer of Hoenn"

"Well Grey, are you ready to rock!?" Shouted Brock "Go geodude!"

"3-on-3, no switching" said Brock quickly

"Got it," said Grey "Let's go Blaze-Chan"

In a flash of light appeared the second evolution of the Hoenn fire starter, Combusken. And thus began the battle.

"Geodude use rock throw!" yelled Brock

"Double kick to counter, then ember" ordered Grey

Geodude hurled a rock at Blaze-Chan, who kicked it and shattered the rock. Then the combusken leapt forwards, kicking the sentient boulder backwards and firing tiny embers at the rock. The rock stood on its arms and used magnitude at its trainer's orders. The ground shook, throwing the combusken off balance and stopping the embers.

"Now use rollout" shouted Brock

"Jump over it!" yelled Grey

Blaze-Chan jumped slightly too late, the rock Pokémon's body clipping his foot and slamming him down face first. The geodude spun and raced towards the fallen combusken to end the battle.

"Use quick attack to dodge" snapped Grey

Blaze-Chan sped away from geodude's rollout, but the geodude simply chased the fire/fighting type around the gym.

"Run at the wall" ordered Grey

Blaze-Chan sprinted at the wall, the geodude in close pursuit. Then when he reached the wall he sprang off the wall, leaping over the geodude and spraying embers from his beak as the rock type smashed into the wall. Dazed the geodude quit rolling and was vulnerable.

Grey decided to finish him "Now Blaze-Chan, sky uppercut!"

The cumbusken's fist glowed as his attack gathered power and connected, throwing the geodude up and slamming him into the ceiling before gravity took hold and he slammed to the ground, out cold.

"Not bad" murmured Brock "But we aren't done yet! Let's shake things up Rhyhorn!"

With the flash the massive Pokémon appeared, pawing the ground angrily.

"You want to keep going Blaze-Chan?" asked Grey

The young combusken nodded, saying "com, combusk" in the affirmative.

"Then use quick attack, followed by double kick" said Grey with a grin

Rhyhorn was shoved backwards, but countered with a horn attack. Blaze-Chan staggered backwards as rhyhorn hurled 3 boulders as part of rock blast. The combusken tried to stand, and the massive rhyhorn charged with surprising speed and slammed the combusken with horn attack, causing Blaze-Chan to finally go down.

"You did well, my friend" said Grey as he returned the starter Pokémon "Let's go Wrath!"

In a flash of light appeared an incredibly rare Pokémon, one that Grey had been lucky to befriend. He was an absol, but unlike ordinary absol he had a red horn, red claws, and a red face with his snow white fur. The Disaster Pokémon rarely trusts humans, and even rarer allows itself to be commanded in battle by one. Humans nearly hunted the species to extinction, thinking they caused disasters.

Wrath growled at the rhyhorn, before it performed its Swords Dance, popping its neck and back to boost the maneuverability of his horn. Rhyhorn growled back, pawing eagerly at the ground.

"Wrath, use psycho cut!" yelled Grey

The shiny absol slashed his horn, sending a bladelike burst of shadow energy at the rhyhorn. Rhyhorn charged, taking the hit in favor of hitting the absol with a horn attack. Wrath was slammed backwards and regained his footing. Snarling, the Disaster Pokémon launched a shadow ball, and then lunged forward with a quick attack, slamming into the Rhyhorn, leaping back before it could retaliate. The rhyhorn launched boulders with rock blast. Wrath countered by using quick attack to dodge 2, iron tail to shatter another, and then side stepped yet another. Immediately Wrath began charging Razor Wind, hurling it towards the rhyhorn. The Pokémon's bulk allowed it to charge through with a roar, stabbing Wrath with his horn. The absol staggered back, a boulder from rock blast slamming him furthered back, another one hitting him before he could recover. Wrath fell to his knees, feeling the air breeze over his head as the 3rd boulder passed over. Then Wrath used quick attack, switching to iron tail directly before impact, transferring all of the quick attacks speed into his iron tail and slamming the rhyhorn's side, finally knocking out his opponent.

Wrath gasped for breath over the unconscious rhyhorn, exhausted.

"A great battle, but it's not over yet," yelled Brock "Let's rock them Onix!"

With a flash the massive stone serpent appeared, roaring ferociously.

"Return Wrath," said Grey "Let's go Sir!"

With a flash of light appeared the diminutive bug/water Pokémon, Surskit.

Brock grinned confidently. The bug was tiny, and onix towered above it, his bulk and defense nearly legendary in scope.

"Crush it with rock slide" said Brock coldly

"Dodge with agility, and then use water pulse" ordered Grey

Onix opened a white portal, causing rocks to spin out from above, but Sir moved with blinding speed, a sphere of water gathering on his antennae and blasting towards the rock serpent, causing it to roar in pain.

"Now, ice beam on the lower segment" ordered Grey

"Use dig to dodge!" shouted Brock

The Onix dived underground, part of its massive tail frozen, but otherwise unharmed. Sir sprinted around the room with agility, hoping to prevent Onix from locating it to hit with dig. The massive serpent simply sat underground, waiting.

"Stop Sir" called Grey "Charge a water pulse"

The tiny bug Pokémon held the sphere on its antennae, waiting. The Onix roared as it rushed upwards and into the vulnerable Surskit, who managed to drop the water pulse on the Onix's head, causing to drop and roar in pain, shaking water out of its eyes. The water pulse confused the massive Pokémon. It reared, shaking its massive head to clear its mind.

"Let's end this Sir" shouted Grey "Use ICE PULSE!"

"What?" said Brock, confused by the move, which he was pretty sure didn't exist.

The tiny bug gathered his water pulse between his front legs, and then an ice beam came from his antennae and froze the compressed sphere of water, hurling the move at the massive opponent. An explosion of icy energy slammed the massive Pokémon's middle segments. With a roar of pain the massive serpent slammed down. Onix tried to rise, but collapsed, unconscious.

"Return Onix" said the Gym Leader "An impressive battle, Grey"

"Thank you sir" said Grey

"Here is the Boulder Badge," said Brock "Good luck on your future challenges"

"Thank you for a great battle" said Grey

Brock smiled "I'll be keeping an eye on the news channels for you, kid".


End file.
